Crossing the Line
by whoeversaidlifewasfair
Summary: They say that there's a thin line between love & hate... As the title says; this is the story of when R&Hm CROSS THE LINE! (aka, they get together! duh!) LOL. Please Review. It's worth it. Romance with a touch of Humor. READ IT! DOUBLE UPDATE! ch4&5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Crossing the Line".  
  
Author: "whoeversaidlifewasfair"  
  
Author's Note: They say there is a thin line between love and hate... So even though Ron and Hermione never *hated* eachother, they do fight a lot... So! Do you get the meaning of the title yet? *wiggles eyebrows mischeviously*.  
  
Main Characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine - yet! (I have an evil plan! ROTFLOL, not really).  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley was alone in the boy's dorms he shared with four other boys, about to change into his pyjamas, when his best friend, Hermione Granger stormed into the boy's dorms, and fuming, faced him:  
  
"You've really done it now Ron Weasley! - How could you do this to me??!!"  
  
They both stood facing eachother, Ron now shirtless, and Hermione furious.  
  
"Do what Hermione?!"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Remind me, will you?! My memory isn't as good as yours!" he snapped back angrily, even though he knew perfectly well what she meant.  
  
With that, Hermione snapped; it was all she could do to stop herself from slapping Ron there and then.  
  
She stood, hand raised, about the hit him across the cheek.  
  
"Oh! - So that's it! Now you're going to slap me?!" he said, clearly outraged.  
  
But Hermione Granger stood, frozen, as if she was raging some internal battle: she had only just noticed that Ron was shirtless, and that he was incredibly sexy.  
  
"Go on then! Do it! Slap me if it makes you happier!" he growled, and took a step closer to her.  
  
She drew her hand further back, ready to strike.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then -  
  
Just as she started to move her hand, about to strike his face, some memories came back: back in 3d year, she had slapped Malfoy, but Ron had always been at her side...  
  
At the same time, Ron had tensed, obviously expecting the blow.  
  
When it didn't come, Ron looked straight at her face, and did something he had never expected:  
  
He grabbed Hermione by the waist, and kissed her furiously, passionately.  
  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and they both drew back, shocked.  
  
Hermione felt her lips, as surprised as he was, and then, looking back at him, in one single movement, Ron grabbed her again, and they kissed.  
  
This time Hermione kissed him back, and she felt thousand of emotions coursing through her blood.  
  
They both kissed passionately, and then -  
  
"Wargh!!!"  
  
Ron emited a muffled scream, as he woke up from a dream.  
  
"Damn!" he growled, unwrapping the bedclothes from around him and shaking his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Crossing the Line".  
  
Author: "whoeversaidlifewasfair"  
  
Author's Note: OK! Here's the 2nd chapter! My special thanks to everyone who reviewed (check out A/N at the end of this chapter plz).  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Santini: thankx a buncho for all, love ya!  
  
Main Characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
***  
  
"Wargh!!!"  
  
Ron emited a muffled scream, as he woke up from a dream.  
  
"Damn!" he growled, unwrapping the bedclothes from around him and shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley made his way quietly to the bathroom, making sure he didn't wake any of his roommates.  
  
When he got there, he undressed and had a freezing cold shower.  
  
Shivering, he wrapped himself in a towel, passed a hand through his wet hair and squelched into the boy's dorms.  
  
He dried himself roughly with the towel, and dressed with a clean white shirt and some jeans.  
  
Sighing, he checked Harry's muggle clock: 5.30.  
  
Half past five on sunday morning...  
  
He must be going out of his mind...  
  
**You've really done it now Ron Weasley! - How could you do this to me?!**  
  
Ron jumped with a start, memories from the dream flashing vividly through his brain.  
  
**Go on then! Do it! Slap me if it makes you happier!**  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
This was NOT happening to him!!...  
  
There was NO WAY this could happen to him!!  
  
"URGH!"  
  
In frustration, he punched his pillow viciously, and was responded by a grunt from Dean.  
  
Finally, he tossed his pillow back into it's place and left the boys dorm.  
  
He had to do something...  
  
ANYTHING!  
  
To get his mind of that stupid dream...  
  
- Not like it meant anything to him though. -  
  
Hah! As if!  
  
***  
  
He descended the stairs to the deserted common room quietly, and headed to his favourite couch only to find it was occupied...  
  
By none other than Hermione Granger!  
  
***  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Cliffie!!!!!!  
  
Did you like it? I hope so! As allways, R&R!!  
  
And now... =  
  
To "nametaken rocks so does rufio" : Hmmm... Glad u enjoyed it... Much more to come!  
  
To "AnnaMay" : Hey! You can try out my other stories! They're all R/Hm...  
  
To "Star Queen" : Long time - no see! Thankx for reviewing, and it WILL happen! Honest! LOL.  
  
To "Mealle" : *blush* thankx! If you get working on this magical machine of yours, gimme a call! - We should ask Mr. Weasley for help! - LOL. Oh! I sent you an e-mail just now... Sorry it took me so long!  
  
Thanks to all of you again! You rock!  
  
*-* I'll update ASAP! *-* 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Crossing the Line".  
  
Author: "whoeversaidlifewasfair"  
  
Author's Note: Just the 3d chapter.. Read on!  
  
Main Characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to say it! Then I'll need a ton of chocolate frogs to get over the depression! ROTFLOL. Ok then... Not mine: hers.  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
***  
  
Ron descended the stairs to the deserted common room quietly, and headed to his favourite couch only to find it was occupied...  
  
By none other than Hermione Granger!  
  
***  
  
Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! - he thought - Come on Ron... You still have time to turn around... She might not have noticed! - he prayed silently.  
  
But he was in luck: Hermione was fast asleep: she had obviously been reading late, and had fallen asleep.  
  
Despite himself, Ron smiled.  
  
He couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was, her hair shining in different play of colours as the firelight reflected off it.  
  
Ron couldn't sit beside her, because she was in a very strange position: her back was propped up with some pillows, but her legs were stretched out.  
  
Blushing, he noticed that her skirt had been hitched up quite a lot, showing very attractive long, slim legs; and on her lap, there was an incredibly heavy looking book...  
  
As slowly as he could, Ron leaned closer, and grabbed the book, pausing a second, and lifted it off her.  
  
She moaned loudly, and Ron blushed furiously, his cheeks on fire.  
  
Then, in a surprisingly swift movement, Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Ron had to work hard to surpress a scream, but a small yelp escaped from the back of his throat.  
  
Hermione snuggled up to him happily, a smile on her lips.  
  
Ron, his heart beating wildly, could only hope that nobody entered the Common Room now... Or he would never hear the end of this...  
  
His heart finally slowing down to it's normal rate, Ron took in the situation: he was lying literally on top of Hermione: his legs sprawled on either side of hers and his chest pressed against hers (that was rather more voluminous than his now that he noticed... *snigger*) and their faces so close that he could feel her breath on his mouth and count every single eyelash.  
  
He briefly wondered if he should get off her, but instantly decided against it: after all, it was she who had pulled him on top of her!  
  
But then again, how the hell was he supposed to explain this when she woke up? Because it was perfectly clear that she was in a deep sleepy state.  
  
Agonisingly slowly, he moved his left hand to put the book on he floor, and nearly cursed out loud when his hand brushed a bit of her leg, and hitched that damned skirt even higher.  
  
If he wasn't careful, Hermione would get the wrong idea and curse him into pieces when she woke up...  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oooooooooh! I'm evil aren't I ?!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't worry guys... It's REAL this time!! - NOT a dream!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "Crossing the Line".  
  
Author: "whoeversaidlifewasfair"  
  
Author's Note: The 4th chapter.. Sorry for keeping you waiting - my internet crashed for some reason, so I couldn't even post the end of Everybody Hurts! How dissapointing! ;o) READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Main Characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: Yup, it's darling JKR's fault I'm completely off it... Sue HER instead!  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
***  
  
If he wasn't careful, Hermione would get the wrong idea and curse him into pieces when she woke up...  
  
***  
  
Hermione slowly slipped away from sleep and into consciousness. Even with her eyes still close she could guess that she wasn't in her bed, because the light came from a different angle and hit her eyes nearly painfully.  
  
She also realised she had something on top of her... Something... Or SOMEONE!!  
  
Someone who seemed to be pretty heavy and warm... And smelled of...  
  
Sweet lemons??!!  
  
She nearly fainted, but chose instead to sit up bolt upright, the person immediately on top of her nearly falling to the floor, succeeding in grabbing at the back of the couch and dangling there embarrassedly.  
  
"Ron!" she was trying hard to control herself, to think that everything was alright, that there had to be a logical explanation... But her heart was a clear reminder that everything was NOT ok! "Do you want to give me a heart- attack or what?!" she cried shrilly.  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly, carefully letting go of the couch, and getting up immediately. "I'll just leave then..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!! - You owe me an explanation Ron Weasley !!"  
  
"Ahh... Ummm... - Look... Don't get the wrong idea here Hermione... It was... erm... It was YOU!!" he said suddenly, on a bout of inspiration.  
  
"Me??!! ME??!!" she said, her voice rising some more decibels, "Ron! I was bloody asleep!"  
  
Ron winced.  
  
"I know... I know... But THAT'S why! You sort of... Uhm... Grabbed my arm and uhm... pulled me on top of you!" he said defensively, waving his arms around wildly.  
  
"PULLED YOU ON TOP OF ME??!!" she said, blushing, but positively furious, "we'll that's rich!"  
  
"Hey! It's true! I was just taking that book of your lap!"  
  
"What bloody book!" she said, rising suddenly, and striding determinedly towards Ron.  
  
"Tha- "  
  
Ron couldn't even finish: Hermione hadn't been watching were she was going, and she had tripped on said book, and gone flying... Only to fall into Ron's arms.  
  
TBC... AGAIN!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Now, Siriusly (LOL), I'll try to take less time from now on... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Crossing the Line".  
  
Author: "whoeversaidlifewasfair"  
  
Author's Note: The 5th chapter.. I'm really really really sorry for keeping you waiting SOOOOOOOOO long - I was so desperate to update again, I'm using my spare time now and writing: I have the fluuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want revenge, it is perfectly understandable... Here! : Take the wand and do anything you want! (No unforgivable curses tho'!) LOL. Just R&R please.  
  
Main Characters: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: You really like making people feel miserable don't ya?  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
***  
  
Hermione hadn't been watching were she was going, and she had tripped on her book, and gone flying... Only to fall into Ron's arms.  
  
***  
  
"I wish you'd stop doing this!" she said angrily, but her voice was soft, and she didn't move away from him.  
  
"Would you prefer me to let you fall?" he said, giving her his lopsided grin.  
  
"Hmmm..." she mumbled, feigning concentration, "let me think a sec..."  
  
As a response, Ron, grinning wildly, let her drop suddenly, only to catch her just before she touched the ground, dipping her further down, her head inches apart from the floor.  
  
*(* A/N: Anyone to interrupt them right then would have probably mistaken them for a couple of tango dancers... Do you get the drift? - LOL - *)*  
  
"Have you decided yet?" he whispered sweetly, his lips brushing her ear ever so slightly.  
  
"Yep" she said breathlessly, looking straight into his eyes. "Unless you plan on giving me a heart attack, you should NEVER do that again", she joked.  
  
"Ooooooooh" mocked Ron, "and if not?"  
  
Curving her back slightly up, she murmured "I might have to use drastic measures".  
  
And laughing, she untangled herself from his arms, and stood.  
  
"The look on your face was priceless" she said, her shoulders still shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
Ron grunted, baffled.  
  
"Breakfast then?" he offered, trying to act as if he didn't care.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early?" she grinned.  
  
"Bah..." he said carelessly, "- No matter".  
  
And so, they headed for the Great Hall together.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, Harry joined them, and sat down heavily beside Ron.  
  
"Honestly Ron" he tutted, "up so early on a Sunday morning... Shame on you!" he mocked.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of the eye, a familiar determined glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh, Ron was just practising to dance some tango" she said ever so casualy.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped considerably, and Harry emitted a sort of sound like that maniac laugh that the mad assassins use before killing their prey...  
  
*(* A/N: Yup, you know the one *)*  
  
Harry wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
Ron looked livid.  
  
And Hermione announced she was going to the library...  
  
'What an interesting day this is going to be' thought Ron sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
LOL.  
  
I know this seems awful, but it will make sense... Further on...  
  
Please review, all we authors live on feedback...  
  
We need reassurance every 5 seconds... It's like air...  
  
LOL  
  
Thanks a lot to all of ya!  
  
* Toodles! * 


End file.
